rotbtfd
by Queen of the Princesses
Summary: The Guardians are on a mission, but it seems they don't want Jack Frost to come! He doesn't need them, he'll make new friends, consisting of a viking, two princesses, and a queen. This action may be more help than he knows. Meet and follow the ROTBTFD group as the go through fighting monsters, keeping secrets and battling their awkward teenage years. (This' my first fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

"This mission is just for us Jack, don't come."

"Its not you, just we don't want you to fight this battle."

"Criekey, we may need you later though,"

"?￢ﾏﾳ ?￢ﾚﾠ?￢ﾝﾕ"

"But I want to help!"

"Were sorry Jack."

"Another time, though."

"Sorry, mate."

"?-⁉✨? ﾟﾒﾨ"

Jack flew out the open sky light. The guardians didn't seem to want him there anyway.

Jack Frost circumvented the South Pole, looking for something to do. He rose and dove along the ice. Pitch hadn't been at anything for years and Jack was growing bored. He threw a snow ball, scattering a group of penguins. Hours went by, and he eventually decided to go explore the globe... Again. The wind carried him for miles when he caught sight of an island he'd never seen before. Jack landed. The houses were dark, for it was around 3 in the morning. Jack paced through the neighborhood until he came to a house with a large black mound next to the door. The top of the mound rose and fell as if it was breathing. Jack took a step closer. A twig snapped somewhere and the mound opened its huge yellow eyes. It sprouted wings and turned to face Jack. Jack clutched his staff with both hands. The mound was now a lizard with wings. "Dragon," Jack whispered. He started to back away as the dragon opened its jaws. "Toothless!" A voice called. The dragon turned to the door where a person with one leg stood, rubbing his eyes. "What's the matter?" He walked up to the dragon and put his hand on his neck. Jack sputtered. "That THING is NOT toothless. It's got rows of lethal white knives!" The teen turned to him. "Who the hell are you?" Jack's eyes widened. He checked behind him but the street was empty. "Are you talking to me?" The other boy nodded." Um, yeah, and you didn't answer my question." He looked impatient and angry. "But you can see me," Jack avoided the question. The dragon narrowed its eyes and growled. "Toothless be quiet. And why would I not be able to see you?" Toothless snorted and stuck out its tongue. Jack froze it which caused toothless to panic and run behind the house. He turned to the boy, whose jaw dropped. "What was that about?! Who-what are you!" Jack smiled. "Funny story, really, but I'm Jack and you are?" The boy walked behind the house. "Hiccup." He calmed Toothless down and helped him go back to sleep. Jack bit his finger to keep himself from laughing. "So, Hiccup," he said after he calmed himself down, "What do you do around here?" Hiccup shrugged. "Nothing, really." He sat down on a fallen tree. Jack smirked. "Same. Hey where are we? Like what part of the world?" Hiccup adjusted his prosthetic leg. "Dunno," he recalled. I've never been past a couple hundred miles from here."

"Seriously?!" Hiccup stood and stretched. "Yeah, sometimes I want to explore but I'll get in trouble..." He trailed off. "Can we speed this up? I've got a big day of doing nothing tomorrow." Jack laughed. "You want to do something fun with your life but you're putting it off because you might get into TROUBLE?! Tell you what, we're going exploring tomorrow and you're going to like it!" And he flew off, leaving Hiccup with his thoughts.

Hiccup woke with a start. "I had the weirdest dream! This guy named Jack was gonna take me on an adventure!" Just then, out the window, Jack fell out of a nearby tree. "Fuck." Hiccup mumbled as he pulled on a semi-clean shirt. He hastily walked through the halls, careful not to wake his mother up. When he reached the door he stalled. "I kinda do want to go with him," he said to himself as he opened the door. "Of course you do!" Jack was sitting criss cross on a rock grinning widely. Hiccup involuntarily smiled. "Were you waiting for me?" Jack shrugged and flew in large circles around Toothless. "I don't need to sleep so... Yeah I guess so." He took ground next to Hiccup and started to walk with him. A man greeted Hiccup and walked straight through Jack. Jack shivered and sighed. "Wait, What just happened." Hiccup looked from Jack, to the man, and back to Jack. "Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"Hiccup who are you talking to?" A blond girl walked up to them, dragging an ax behind her. "Him." Hiccup pointed at Jack, who grinned again. "Who's this?" He whispered. "She's my girlfriend," Hiccup replied, "Astrid, meet Jack, um my...acquaintance?" Astrid looked confused. "What? Hiccup, don't play jokes with me." "She's ugly." Jack glided over and sniffed. "And she smells like carrots and celery."

"Shut up." Hiccup growled through gritted teeth. "Excuse me?" Astrids grip tightened on her ax. "No, not you!" He pressed his fingers to his eyes. "Dude, she can't see me. I'm invisible to her and practically everyone here but you. Check this out!" Jack stuck his arm through Astrid's face and waved it around. "Stop it!" Hiccup pleaded. "What?! Hiccup I don't know what is wrong with you but you better fix it by our date!" Astrid stormed off in a flustered rage.

"Right, we have a date today," Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair. Jack mumbled something. "What?" "Bail on it! We've got a planet to see and new experiences to live out!" "I- I can't," Hiccup sighed, staring at the line in the dirt made by Astrids ax. "You are such a wet cheeseball!" Jack pushed Hiccup torwards Toothless. "Yes-you-CAN! Make-new-memories-and-live-a little! Get-on-the-stupid-dragon-and-lets-GO!" He grunted and shoved Hiccup onto Toothless' back. Hiccup sat up, feeling way more encouraged about leaving his home. "Yeah, I guess I could try something new for a change." The duo took to the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup never felt so alive. The wind flapped his hair around as Toothless picked up speed flying away from his only home. He had no regrets. and turning he and Jack flew for what seemed like hours. Jack had begun to play a game with Toothless while Hiccup viewed the scenery. Jack abruptly flew down and Toothless followed. They landed in a forest clearing. "Where are we?" Hiccup asked. Jack pulled another stupid grin. "Scotland! Everything exciting starts in Scotland! There's waterfalls, and haggis, and bagpipes, and-! There's one!"

"What? Bagpipes? " Then Hiccup looked to where Jack had pointed. A blue, tiny, floating, ghost-like item had appeared out of thin air. "What's that?"

Jack took a slow step toward it. "Its a Willow-the-Wisp, I think that's what its called." he took another two slow steps. "They're only in Scotland. Some say they lead you to your fate but im dead so I'll be fine." The wisp sang a note and flew off into the darted after it.

"Oh, ok -Wait- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE DEAD!?" but Jack was already gone. Hiccup told Toothless to stay where he was and ran into the foliage.

Thorns and branches cut at his face as he ran through the forest, calling Jack's name. He reached another clearing. He could only hear his own breathing and his heart pounding in his ears. He glanced around, certain he was lost.

*THWACK* *THWACK*

The silence was broken. Ignoring his common sense, Hiccup ran as fast as he could to the noises. A thorny vine scratched at his eyelids. He sighed with relief when he reached another clearing. Jack was standing in the middle, jaw dropped. Two arrows had hit him in the chest and were protruding out of his upper back, covered in blue liquid. A figure stepped out of the shrubbery. Hiccup couldn't see very well because of the thorns, but it looked like a girl with a mess of red hair. Hiccup screamed. The girl screamed. Jack lifted his finger up and wiped some of the blue blood up from beneath the wound. His mouth moved, as if he was trying to make a sarcastic comeback but no sound came out. The world grew fuzzy and his knees gave out. He faded out to the sounds of a hyperventilating viking and a screaming girl.

"Oh my god he's dead."

"He's not dead."

"I killed him."

"He's not dead."

"How do you know?"

"Look he's waking up."

Jack came to in a dimly lit room with stone walls. He was laying on a large bed. "Oh hey." He muttered. His chest hurt and he was sweating. The girl who'd shot him was nervously pacing next to the fireplace, murmuring to herself. Hiccup sat at the end of the bed. "Jack, this is Merida." Merida barely waved. "Where's my staff?" Jack said, sitting up a little straighter. Merida sat on the dresser and wrung her hands. "We left it in the woods..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Hiccup jumped. "Keep it down! Her parents are gonna hear you!" He yell-whispered. Jack lowered his voice. "Well let's go get it then!"

Seeing that he was okay, Merida calmed down. "We would but you've been unconscious for hours now. Its too dark outside!" She checked the door. "Toothless is going to freak out." Hiccup sighed. "Toothless?" Merida scanned both faces for an explanation. "His dragon." Jack smiled. Merida's face lit up, fell and she shook her head. "Besides, there's almost no escaping the castle at night. All entry's and exits are guarded except..." Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room.

"Well that happened." Jack crawled out of the bed.

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Should we go?" he thought back to how he had left Toothless alone in the forest.

"Not without me, yer not!" Merida was leaning on the doorway. Three short, red-haired boys peeked out behind her. "These three know how to get out wi'out getting caught. You want yer stick you follow them." The boys turned around and ran down the hall. Jack followed, no questions asked. "And you!" Merida looked at Hiccup. "You better not be lying about your 'dragon'" Then she smiled. It wasn't what people would typically call a 'pretty' smile, but to Hiccup, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Once he snapped back into reality, Merida was already down the hall.

"Oh...Oh hEY WAIT GUYS DONT LEAVE!" He ran down the corridor and stopped to catch his breath. The tiny triplets appeared out of no where and pushed him down the stairs. Fortunately, there was an open trapdoor on the ground. Unfortunately, there was no cushion for Hiccup to land on. He crashed into the bunker with a thud. The triplets saluted Merida and closed the trapdoor above them.

"What now?"

"Who said that?"

"I can't hear you, its too dark in here."

"Wait, what?"

"Who?"

A gruff voice said, "Hey kids wanna buy some-"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"Haha just kidding its me guys!"

"Wait, who's me?"

"Something touched me!"

"Wasn't me."

"I'm over here."

"Fuck this!"

Hiccup struck a match, providing a little light.

"How long have you had that?"

"Wait," said Merida, "If you two are over there, then what, touched meeeeeEEEEEEEEE!" A swarm of fairly large rats were circling Merida. Jack and Hiccup started to move toward her but there was a squeaking roar from behind them. They turned around slowly. A rat the size of a double-decker bus was glaring down at them with red, beady eyes. Jack opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out, Hiccup noticed he tended to become speechless when something extreme happened. Finding a dragon, getting shot, about to be mauled by a mutant rat, stuff like that.


	3. Chapter 3

The blood stained rat reared it head and roared. Jack was speechless. Merida was in shock. Hiccup, for one, was having the time of his life. "This is great! If only Astrid could see me now!" Jack managed to utter," This is why we don't leave Jack's staff in the forest idiots! " Merida wondered why she had never known there was a 30 FOOT TALL RODENT LIVING BENEATH WHERE SHE HAD RESIDED HER ENTIRE LIFE. She also realized she had also left her bow and the majority of her arrows in the forest as well. She stuck her hand in her dress pocket and discovered three arrows.

Three arrows, three shots, she thought. The rat had begun to take small steps to Hiccup. It smelled something it didn't like and it was ready to kill. Merida kicked a rat. MegaMouse turned abruptly to face her. She stared it down. "Oh whats'a'matter? Was that one your mom? She's ugly enough to be!" MegaMouse growled. "Merida! Watch yourself!" Jack hissed through gritted teeth. Merida assured him she knew what she was doing. "What about... This one!" She sent a pale gray rat into the bloody, stone walls. "No? That must've been yer dad." She picked up a small, insignificant brown one. MegaMouse was two yards away from her face. "Get ready to run," she whispered to Jack and Hiccup, who were admiring her bravery.

Two feet, one foot, "NOW!" She yelled. Jack and Hiccup took off in the opposite direction. They barely looked back. Merida stabbed the rat in the eyes with arrow one, shoved arrow two up its nose, and applied arrow three directly through its skull. The mice were outraged. Merida was sprinting full-speed down the passage way and soon caught up with Hiccup and Jack. A sea of mice rumbled after them. The air grew chilly.

"We're almost outside!" Jack yelled over his shoulder. A glimpse of a miniscule hole at the end of the path made Hiccup sigh with relief through all his heavy breaths. The trio started to run across a shiny, glimmering puddle. It smelled of gasoline. "Wait," Jack yelled, " It IS gasoline! Hiccup! When we all pass the puddle throw the match into it!" Hiccup looked at him strangely but nodded. Merida, who was the last one to cross, exited the puddle. Hiccup threw the match in. The gasoline caught fire immediately, roasting some of the rats.

"Get back!" Hiccup seized Merida around the waist and pulled her back from a flare of the fire. They landed on top of each other. Hiccup smiled awkwardly. At first, Merida did too, but then she looked at him as if he were a rat that survived and pushed him off and away from her. She stormed off down the tunnel. Jack patted Hiccup on the back. "You'll get her soon enough," he laughed and ran after Merida. Hiccup stuck out his lip and jogged after them. After 40 tedious minutes of walking and small talk, a light shone at the end. They picked up speed and emerged from the ground.

"FREEDOM!" Jack sang as he ran around the hole they crawled out of. "We're on the edge of the forest." Merida said. She stepped into the sunny part of the area. "Which means, or weapons are...This way!" She pointed into the forest. They all ran into the forest singing there own little victory songs.

Hiccup reached a familiar clearing. "Hey! I was here! And you guys were in a clearing to the left? No, the right. No wait! The left!" He recreated the scene in his head.

*THWACK* *THWACK*

The silence was broken. Ignoring his common sense, Hiccup ran as fast as he could to the noises. The noises to the...Left! Hiccup yelled, "This way!"

And jogged into the bushes. He ducked under the thorned branch he had run into and warned the other two, who were following closely. They made it into the right clearing in amazing time, or maybe it was just because some of their most prized possessions were on the line.

Toothless was curled up asleep around Jack's staff and Merida's bow. Merida stood shaking as she stared at Toothless. Jack was prying his staff out of Toothless' grasp. "Are you scared?" Hiccup asked Merida teasingly. "N-no," she took a step back as Toothless woke up. "J-just a little nervous..." Hiccup smiled and grabbed her hand. "Don't be nervous, he's safe." He pulled Merida over to Toothless. "Toothless this is Merida, Merida, hold out your hand. " She reluctantly stuck out her palm. It, along with her whole body, was shaking. Toothless hesitated for a moment, then put his head in her hand. "See? He likes you." I like you to, He thought to himself.

Jack landed after circling the clearing twice. "You ready to go?"

"Go?" Merida asked. "We're gonna explore the planet!" Hiccup beamed and saddled Toothless. He looked at Merida and held out his hand. "Care to join us?" Merida bit her lip. "We could use your help." Jack flashed her a thumbs-up. She wrung her hands. "I guess I could... Maybe... Oh what the heck!" She firmly grasped Hiccup's hand and let him pull her into Toothless. "I'm brave enough!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup, Jack, and Merida traveled for miles. It was growing dark. "We should stop for the night, Jack!" Hiccup called out. Jack nodded and pointed toward a faint glow in the distance. "I think there's a kingdom over there!" Merida had fallen asleep on Hiccup's back and was snoring softly by the time they landed. They landed on the coast of an island with a large castle in the center. "I'll get an aireal view" Jack winked at Hiccup and flew off. "Ooh...look," Merida yawned and pointed towards the castle. Glowing lanterns rose up into the sky. Clanging of armor could be heard in the distance. The two of them played no attention. They were caught in the mood.

"HEY!" A soldier marched up to Hiccup and snatched him up by his collar. "State your business here!" Hiccup could have sworn he saw the soldier's eyes glint yellow. Two more soldiers arrived. One grabbed Merida's arm. The other poked at Toothless, who flew off promptly. Hiccup squirmed and attempted to muster up an excuse. "I-er- we- well...run?...stay..." The soldier grinned. "Runaways huh? We'll just send you to the orphanage then!" Merida coughed. "We are not runaways!" She kicked the soldier holding her. He crumpled and lay on the ground moaning in pain. The chief soldier blew his whistle and more guards filled onto the beach.

"Jack where are you!?" Hiccup shouted. Merida was overpowered. "Run!" She yelled. They ran off the beach and into the grassy area. The soldiers clamored after them. Merida stepped in a hole. There was a grueling *snap* and a scream. "Merida!" Hiccup yelled. He hesitated for less than a second before turning and running back for her. The guards got to her first. Hiccup punched and screamed but was taken over by the soldiers.

"Assault of a guard, resistance of arrest, trespassing! The defendant has been convicted of all of these things! What say the jury?"

Merida looked around. She was in a dusty courtroom that looked more like a dungeon. She tried to move her arms but they were chained behind her back. "Hiccup!?" She called out, louder than she wanted. The man talking spun around. "Rude!" He resumed talking to the judge and jury. Merida attempted to stand. Pain rushed up her leg. She looked at her ankle. It was at a crude angle, blood still spouting out of it. It felt like someone had stabbed her ankle with a red hot poker, covered it in salt, dropped it in lemon juice and left her to die. "Um, hey! Lawyer man!" The speaker turned around. "Yeah, you! I was wondering if you have seen my friend!? He's got brown hair and stuff?"

"I'll have you note, your accomplice has had his trial and is in the dungeons."He turned again. "But-!"

"No more buts!" The man didn't turn but he spoke clearly. "Take her to the dungeons!"

A bag was slipped over Merida's head. This took a few tries due to her hair, which had gotten even bigger and more tangled during the fight.

The bag was removed and the world came into focus. Hiccup sat in a corner, head down. He was breathing deeply. Merida was pushed into the cell. She fell promptly for her ankle had now swollen to the size of a baseball. The thud woke Hiccup. "Where am I?!" He tried to push himself further into the corner. "Well, we just got arrested," Merida sat next to Hiccup. "Jack is nowhere to be found, and we're stuck on an unknown island. How's your head?" Hiccup brought his hand up to his forehead. He flinched. He'd come in contact with small, but vigorously bleeding cut. "I'll be fine. How's your ankle?"

"I'll manage."

"No, that looks serious, Merida." he reached out.

"I'm FINE." She snapped and retracted her leg. If she felt any pain she didn't show it. Hiccup touched the cut again to avoid talking to Merida.

"Where the fuck is Jack?" Merida mumbled. She shuffled and seethed in pain. "I don't know. He's probably off freezing people's feet to the ground." Merida smiled. "Its unseasonable for him to be doing that if you ask me." Hiccup grinned.

"How does he do that?"

"What?"

"Make ice," Merida threw a pebble at the cell door. "Is it magic?"

"No idea." Hiccup frowned. He grabbed a pebble. "I bet I can throw it farther than you!" he chucked the pebble. It flew a few feet farther than Merida's. "Challenge accepted!"

The duo threw rocks for nearly half an hour. "Last rock!" Merida pulled her arm back. The rock flew forward and hit the wall of a cell forty feet away. "OOOHHH!" She yelled. She tried to stand up and do a victory lap. Of course, she fell right down on her ass. She was laughing so hard her ankle didn't even hurt. "I think I deserve a prize since I can't stand and gloat," she said mid-giggle. "I think you've lost too much blood and you've gone crazy." Hiccup pushed some hair out of her face. "But I guess you did win, Hmm... How about you get to punch Jack first when he finally gets here? " Merida lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. "Fair deal." Hiccup lay next to her.

"So, what's your story?" Hiccup rolled on his side to look at Merida.

"In one sentence, I turned my mum into a bear once."

"That's it?"

"I just wanted to spare you all the boring details. Your turn. One-sentence back story."

"I trained a dragon."

"Cool."

Hiccup snorted. Merida laughed. He slowly grabbed her hand.

"AM I INTERUPPTING SOMETHING HERE?" Jack's voice frightened Merida which resulted in her punching Hiccup as hard as she could in the stomach. Hiccup gasped for air on his back. Winded and wheezing, he stuttered, "Wh-Whehn... H-here, goht?"

Merida was screaming at the top of her lungs. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU OH MY GOD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH...!"

"C-cahnt...kihll...Ahlready... Dead.. No idea... "

Jack picked some lint off of his hoodie.

"...BROKE MY FUCKING ANKLE I HATE YOU I CANT STAND IM SO FURIOUS RIGHT NOW IF I COULD USE MY LEGS I SWEAR I WOULD...!" She was on her knees at the cell door, rattling the bars with all her strength.

Jack took two steps back, calm as ever.

The bar in Merida's left hand bent. She screamed louder. "...AND WHY DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU ASSHOLE I HATE YOU!" The second bar bent, and snapped off. "HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE!..." The first bar snapped off with a creak. Merida pushed herself through, her good leg supporting her body and she brought her fist down on Jack's temple. Hiccup walked out of the hole Merida left and looked down on Jack. Jack stood, spat some blue blood, and grinned. The bruise on his right temple throbbed. "Damn, Merida, you punch hard!" Merida was panting ferociously. She leaned on to Hiccup for support. "Stupid bitch." She mumbled and spat at the ground.

"Well," Jack rubbed his head. "If you're done with your little 'tantrum' I have someone for you to meet."

Merida snorted.

"Punzie, the coast's clear! You can come out now!"

A girl peered down the hall and smiled. "Merida, Hiccup, this is Rapunzel."

"Pleasure." Hiccup halfheartedly smiled. He elbowed Merida, who was glaring at Jack. "What? Oh, hi."

Rapunzel smiled awkwardly. "So... I was going to open the door but you seem to have done that already..." She geustured to the cell. "Well, first things first, you know my name, I'm the princess of this island and Jack here told me all about you two!"

"Oh he did did he?" Merida rolled up her sleeve and took a failed step towards Jack. Rapunzel gasped. "Your leg!" Merida learned on Hiccup's shoulder. "What of it ?"

"I can fix it... Just promise you won't freak out... I've been doing it for years and people always freak out..." She twisted a curl of her hair around her finger and softly hummed a song to herself. That's when Hiccup noticed her hair. It was shoulder-length brown with blond streaks that were pulsing. He could also see it growing. Not that they had been standing that long but Rapunzel's hair seemed to be getting progressively longer every few seconds. She stopped humming when Merida replied, "Fine."

"Great!" Rapunzel clapped her hands. "Let's go upstairs to the castle. Its not exactly comfy down here."

She led Jack, Hiccup, and Merida out of the dungeons. More than a few guards stepped out to stop them, but Rapunzel waved them away. The other guards gave them a dirty glare or the side-eye.

After following Rapunzel through many twisting corridors, they came to a happily decorated room. The yellow curtains were drawn giving the room a warm, solitary look. "Will this be gory?" Merida asked as Hiccup helped her into the chair near the window.

"Absolutely not." Rapunzel sat in the chair across from her.

"Your perkiness is reassuring enough," Jack grabbed Hiccups shoulder and led him out of the room.

Jack closes the door and sighed. Hiccup punched him in the nose. "Fuck!" Jack yelled. " 'The hell was that for?" Blue blood trickled from his nose. Hiccup wiped his knuckles on his pants. "I just remembered I didn't get to punch you." Jack wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Whatever. Ugh." He put his head in his hands. "I was supposed to tell you something... What was it?" The door swung open. Merida stood there grinning like she had won the lottery. "Hey! Your leg works!" Jack pointed to her ankle. It looked perfectly normal. "And your face looks different!"

"WHAT?!"

"No, BETTER! Not different! I meant better!" he called after her as she ran back into the room and up to the mirror. It was true she looked different, but better. The bags under her eyes had dissapeared, her face looked younger and brighter, and her lips were fuller and a soft shade of pink. She smiled. Her teeth were also straightened. "Wow."

Rapunzel had just cut the bloody chunks out of her hair. It was at the nape of her neck now and growing quickly into a chestnut-golden brown. Gold streaks had already sprouted from her scalp. "It was nothing, really..." She sat in a yellow beanbag on the rug. "Jack's told me all about your adventure so far!"

Jack tapped the wall with his staff. Ice spread throughout the room,making it noticeably colder. Merida was still checking herself out in the mirror and mumbled unintelligibly. Hiccup broke the silence. "Well, since you know what happened to us,-Jack- tell us how you two found each other!"

Jack's eyes brightened. He flew over to the chair on the far wall. Hiccup pulled up a chair. Merida sat in between Hiccup and Rapunzel on the rug.

Jack grinned. "Well if you must know...-"


End file.
